1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a steering column device for a vehicle for absorbing a part of an impact energy exerted to a vehicle body upon collision of the vehicle as well as the impact energy exerted to a steering wheel by a driver. More particularly, the present invention relates to a steering column device for a vehicle having a variable energy absorption capability, which is capable of changing an amount of the energy to be absorbed in two stages in accordance with an operation state of the driver.
2. Description of Related Art
A generally employed steering column device for a vehicle is structured such that a steering column itself contracts or collapses in an axial direction thereof or the steering column is detached from the vehicle body to move forward as safety measures for the driver upon collision of the vehicle.
The steering column device for a vehicle as disclosed in JP-A-10-217981 is structured such that the steering column is detached from the vehicle body to move forward thereof upon the collision. The aforementioned relative movement serves to tear a metal plate formed as an energy absorbing member for absorbing a part of the impact energy.